Payback's a bitch
by The Tasteless Mf
Summary: A is still raikage of the cloud and he wants nothing more than to get revenge on a certain uchiha for attacking his village, brother,village and his arm. What happens when the raikage meets Sakura and sarada?
1. Chapter 1

"Curse this pathetic prostetic arm" yelled the Raikage throwing the arm through the window.

"Lord Raikage please calm yourself down" said Omoi

"How do you expect me to calm down when im missing a arm?!" yelled Raikage in fury The Raikage has spend months living in humiliation for what Sasuke Uchiha did to the Cloud Village. He was desperate to get even with him but sadly there's a peace treaty among the 5 Nations. So basically attacking a ninja from the Leaf can cause major problems with other nations as allies

"Lord Raikage i know you're angry but taking out your anger and throwing things will not help" said Omoi "Curse that Uchiha brat. If i see him he'll be laying in a coffin just like his pathetic clan." said the Raikage

"If you do that you'll end up causing another war and leave his wife and daughter alone" said Omoi trying to persuade his leader not to do anything reckless.

"So he the brat has a wife and daughter?" he asked Omoi had no idea what the Raikage is planning.

"Yes he does but Naruto told me he's not home with them because he's constantly roaming around the ninja world."

'so the brat has his wife all alone huh well that makes my plan even easier. Maybe i should give her a visit."

"Get our men ready. We're off to the Leaf Village right now".

Omoi was scared "but my lord if you attack the Uchiha there's gonna be a war against the other Nations" he said

"Calm down you idiot were going for a visit to Konoha to see if they can take a look at my arm" lied the Raikage Omoi was relieved

"Yes my Lord I'll gather up our guards instantly" he said

The Raikage is exited to give Sakura a little visit for his "check up"


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun had just rise in Konoha. The Raikage and his bobyguards including Killer Bee reached the gates where they were greeted by the guards. The Raikage went straight to Konoha's hospital. He was greeted by Ino Yamanaka who was working on the front desk.

"Good morning Lord Raikage what brings you here to our village?" asked Ino giving him a smile.

"I'm here to see Sakura Haruno. I heard that she runs the hospital and I'm hoping to see if she can give my arm a check." he replied.

Ino went to the office then minutes later she came with Raikage started to study her body. Last time he seen her she was a pink puny chunin. Now she grew into a grown ass women with seductive curves and Raikage was fighting the urge of ramming his whole dick into her snatch to show the Uchiha why he's better than him.

"Hello Lord Raikage my assistant told me you want me to give your arm a check please follow me." she said.

The Raikage followed her to her office. The took a seat while Sakura was checking on his paperwork. She started to read her papers when suddenly all of the papers fell to the floor. She realised that she left her window opened. She quickly went to the floor yo pick them up. The Raikage took this as an opportunity to give a look at her ass. He thanked the Gods for this opportunity to admire the pinkette beauty. He saw Sakura bending over giving a view of her ass. He saw that she was wearing a white lab coat with matching white pants but her pink thong gave him a clearer view. He was fighting the urge of smaking her ass but he missed he couldn't hen Sakura was done picking up the papers.

"Ok Lord Raikage let's start off by giving you a full physical exam" she said as she took her stethoscope. The Raikage took off his shirt revealing his hard toned body. Sakura was left speechless. She had never seen a body like this in her life. Sure she seen man with muscles but none of them could rival the Raikage. Hell not even her own husband's body wasn't even close to the Raikage's. Sakura doesn't realised that she's paying more attention to his muscles that she forgot that she was supposed to check his heart rate. The Raikage cleared his throat which broke Sakura's daydreaming. Her cheeks got red. She started to put her instrument on his back and checked his rate.

"Ok now I need to feel your chest" she said trying to hide her blush but it was too late. The Raikage was in joy seeing how Sakura is blushing on his his MUSCLES! He couldn't wait to see her reaction when she sees his placed the stethocope on his chest. And again her face got all red as she was feeling his muscles. The Raikage started to tease Sakura by flexing his muscles. Sakura couldn't control her emotions. She was supposed to check on his heart rate for only one minute but she's taking a lot of time checking his muscles than his heart rate.

"O-ok your pulse is f-f-fine now I need to drop your dr-dra-drawers" she said. She couldn't believed that she's getting turned on by another man's body that it's not her husband. The Raikage cracked a smile as he umbuckled his pants dropping it on the floor. Sakura's eyes went wide as saucers she even broke her in her life she seen a giant those years being trained by Tsunade reading books on the human body. She even read books that shows the human male body and it had a avarage size penis but that was nothing compared to the Raikage. Sakura estimated how lomg it was and by the look of it was bigger than her arm. She was in more surprised that it was completely flaccid unlike Sasuke's cock which is 3 inches long when fully erect. If she compared her husband's small cock with The Raikage it would be like comparing a log to a small twitch. She remembered during their "honeymoon" Sasuke only lasted for 5 minutes then poked her in the forehead telling her "maybe next time" Sakura was scared to touch it as she was looking at it. She finally got the courage to grab it and started to give it a check. She mind was shocked as she saw how warm it was. If that's how long it looks like If it was flaccid she sure didn't wanted to look at it when it' completely hard. She gave a small squeal when she felt The Raikage's cock giving a twitch. Sakura took a longer time checking on his length. She wanted more but she didn't wanted to admit it

"Ok everything is perfect please come again tomorrow" she said blushing still looking at the Raikage's member. The Raikage pulled his pants up and gave sakura a kiss on her cheek and giving her a bow. Sakura nearly melted on the kiss but she soon was left disappointed when the Raikage left. She quickly went to her phone to call her assistant "Ino when is my next visit?" she asked Ino replied

"Next appointment will be in 30 minutes" Sakura hung up the phone.

She couldn't believed what happened. She was getting turned on by a man that she barely knows compared to a man she know since they were little kids. One kiss sent her on cloud nine. She never felt like this in her life. Sure she was a crazy girl for Sasuke but that was because she was young and dumb. She is now a women. Looks doesn't mean shit when they can't even please her. She remembered "losing" her virginity. Sasuke kept on bragging how he's going to have Sakura begging for his cock, ressurect his fallen clan and be the alpha male. She even remembered how Sasuke was fucking her but Sakura was fake moaning and looking at the clock many times. Luckily sasuke was to busy bragging about being the last Uchiha burying his face on her neck to realise it. Sakura realized that it was her fault giving fake moans now because of that Sasuke's ego started to get bigger everyime they're in bed. If Sasuke ever see the Raikage's member his ego will quickly fall down than his clan. Sakura checked her calendar to write the Raikage's appointment when she realised that his appointment fall the same day as her husband's birthday


	3. Chapter 3

I'm looking for someone who can finish a art cover for the story. The picture is already sketched the only thing its missing is to outline it and color it. The picture is up for grabs

rule34. paheal. net:81 /post /view /2328637 (fix the spaces)


End file.
